Lucifel, Acte II
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {BTS} Deux ans après les événements de Lucifer, un nouveau Grand Tournoi a lieu à l'Académie des Saints pour évaluer les Prodiges et peut-être en sélectionner de nouveaux. Le danger du Monde d'En-Dessous menace encore la Terre.
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapitre 1-**

**ELEMENTI**

**Maîtres des éléments**

**CORPURI**

**Maîtres du corps**

**SPIRITI**

**Maître de l'esprit**

Les plaines verdoyantes qui entouraient le domaine de l'Académie des Saints sortaient d'une nuit paisible. Un léger vent faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres et troublait la surface cristalline du lac. Le ciel, parsemé de nuages fins et inoffensifs, commençait à prendre une teinte rosée au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait.

Deux ans plus tôt, à ce même endroit, était apparu en personne le Roi Démon du Monde d'En-Dessous. Il s'était battu contre les Prodiges, l'équipe d'élite des Saints, avant de se retrouver confronté lors d'un ultime combat face à Lucifer au summum de sa puissance. Il avait dû battre en retraite, et il n'était pas ressorti de son trou depuis. Cela ne signifiait pas que les activités démoniaques avaient cessé cependant. Il envoyait régulièrement ses Nocifs sur la surface de la Terre pour terroriser les civils. A chaque fois, les Prodiges se rendaient sur les lieux en un instant grâce aux pouvoirs de Seokjin. L'Académie avait déclaré officiellement que le monde n'était plus en paix même si, depuis le retour de Lucifer, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques majeures et les Prodiges avaient évité beaucoup de dégâts. Une guerre se préparait, ils en étaient conscients, mais ils ignoraient quand elle exploserait.

Une bourrasque soudaine agita la surface du lac et de petites vaguelettes s'étendaient vers les rives. Les alentours a priori calmes tremblaient d'une aura à la fois puissante et paisible. Au milieu du lac, une silhouette se dessinait à la faible lueur des premiers rayons du soleil. Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent marchait sur la surface de l'eau, pieds nus. Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ample d'une même couleur, il faisait de grands et lents gestes avec ses bras, accompagnant le mouvement de l'eau sous lui. Des jets aquatiques dansaient autour de ses jambes, comme si le lac lui-même avait pris vie pour jouer avec lui. Un coup vers la droite et les filets d'eau suivaient instantanément.

Jimin ne faisait qu'un avec le lac.

Un autre homme était assis en tailleur au bord de l'eau, dans un état de méditation profond. Pourtant il restait conscient de ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, comme s'il était capable de se dédoubler. Ainsi immobile, il aurait pu ressembler à une statue, avec son visage de porcelaine dénué de toute expression, si ce n'était les pointes de ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui voletaient au vent. Un œil peu avisé pourrait penser que Yoongi était juste en train de se reposer, admirant la danse aquatique de Jimin, mais lui aussi était en plein entraînement. Ses yeux noirs étincelaient d'une flamme violette, indiquant qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Le Spiriti portait son habituel costume de Prodige, la veste d'un bleu de nuit intense, par-dessus une ample chemise blanche à jabot.

Les deux hommes s'étaient levés avant le soleil pour pouvoir s'entraîner une heure ou deux dans la quiétude de l'aurore. Enfin, Jimin décida de revenir sur la terre ferme d'un pas léger. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yoongi lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher avec une grâce céleste.

— C'était magnifique Jimin, dit-il simplement en se levant. Ta maîtrise de l'eau est parfaite.

L'Elementi d'eau et de feu passa ses bras autour du cou de Yoongi. Le Spiriti lui souriait avec tant de tendresse qu'il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Après tout, aux yeux de Jimin, il était loin d'être aussi incroyable et puissant que quelqu'un comme Yoongi. Le Mage, l'appelait-on, celui dont les pouvoirs spirituels dépassaient de loin tous ceux de son ordre. Il avait le pouvoir de faire plier toute l'Académie à sa volonté s'il le souhaitait. Il était un atout indéniable au sein des Prodiges, l'élite des Saints. Jimin lui arrangea du bout des doigts sa frange d'ébène qui tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau.

— Que veux-tu me dire, Jimin ?

— Entre dans ma tête, si tu veux savoir, murmura l'Elementi d'une voix à peine audible.

Les joues de Yoongi s'empourprèrent. Il avait appris à cesser d'envahir les pensées des autres à leur insu et il n'utilisait ses capacités qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Les mains de Jimin sur son visage étaient irradiantes et il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour le comprendre. La lumière dans ses yeux n'admettait aucune ambiguïté. Il repensait au Jimin effacé, au cœur brisé, deux ans auparavant. La confrontation avec Lucifer et la perte de son meilleur ami l'avaient transformé. Il avait pris plus d'assurance en ses pouvoir, mais aussi en ses charmes. Yoongi le tenait par les hanches, par-dessous son haut ample et noir. La chaleur du corps de l'Elementi lui brûlait la paume des mains. Pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs psychiques pour comprendre l'intensité de ce rapprochement intime. Le regard de Yoongi descendit sur ses lèvres, si roses, si pleines.

— Lis en moi, reprit Jimin dans un souffle.

— Pas besoin. Je sais.

La voix du Spiriti était plus profonde que d'habitude. Jimin pencha légèrement la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, presque chastement. Yoongi frémit au niveau de la nuque, submergé par la douceur de ses lèvres caressant les siennes. L'Elementi se pressait un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser au fur et à mesure que son compagnon se laissait happer par le jeu de séduction. Les mains du Mage exploraient son dos. Elles en connaissaient le chemin et pourtant, chaque fois était une véritable découverte. Le souffle tremblant de Jimin lui effleurait la joue, attisant les flammes de son désir.

Il leur fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient au bord du lac et que le lever de soleil les saluait chaleureusement. Des gargouillements provenant du ventre de Jimin interrompirent leur baiser qui se termina dans un échange de rires.

— Petit-déjeuner, murmura l'Elementi.

— Laisse-moi encore deux minutes.

Le Spiriti fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de son amant qui soupira d'aise. Agrippé aux épaules de Yoongi, Jimin essayait tant bien que mal de rester les pieds sur terre.

— Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour l'abstinence jusqu'au Grand Tournoi ?

A ces mots, Yoongi s'immobilisa. Comme s'il avait été piqué par un serpent, il se détacha brusquement de son compagnon, l'air outré.

— Tu me séduis et tu me sors ça maintenant ?

Jimin lui offrit son plus beau sourire carnassier. Le Spiriti fit une moue boudeuse, totalement refroidi par ce douloureux rappel. Ils s'octroyaient les câlins, les baisers, les caresses chastes, mais cela faisait deux mois qu'ils passaient tout leur temps libre à s'entraîner pour le tournoi à venir. L'événement était trop important pour le prendre à la légère et les entraînements quotidiens des Prodiges étaient uniquement focalisés là-dessus. La séance intime entre Jimin et Yoongi prenait fin, et l'Elementi attrapa son compagnon par la main. Il était temps de rentrer à l'Académie. D'ici une heure, le petit-déjeuner serait servi.

**xXx**

Namjoon était encore profondément endormi, confortablement installé sur le ventre contre le matelas moelleux de son lit. Son bras pendait vers l'extérieur, effleurant la moquette bleue de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Seokjin. Le Master des Prodiges passait des journées exténuantes entre les entraînements avec ses cinq camarades et les cours intensifs qu'il donnait aux jeunes Académiciens. Presque deux ans auparavant, après la reconstruction de l'Académie, il avait été enfin titularisé professeur. Les programmes avaient subi un véritable changement drastique et afin d'éviter une nouvelle tragédie, les Saints étaient plus strictement entraînés à combattre les Nocifs et autres démons du Monde d'En-Dessous. Namjoon était le mieux placé pour assumer ce rôle. Il n'était plus seulement le guide des Prodiges, il était celui de tous les Saints, un rôle égal au Directeur de l'Académie qui lui laissait carte blanche. Laurel avait subi d'une certaine manière son choix de se mettre du côté des Prodiges plutôt que du Grand Conseil. S'ils avaient pu le destituer de son poste ils l'auraient indéniablement fait, mais la chute de Lucifer étant attribuée aux Prodiges, leur rayonnement international auprès de tous les Saints des quatre coins du monde ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix que de se plier à eux et non plus l'inverse. La vérité sur le passé de Taehyung avait été révélé et cela avait affaibli encore plus l'autorité du Grand Conseil.

Les Prodiges menaient le combat contre le Monde d'En-Dessous, alors quand il pouvait s'accorder une nuit de repos bien méritée, Namjoon n'y allait pas à moitié. Entièrement nu sous le drap, il était plongé dans un sommeil très lourd et seul Seokjin avait la clé pour l'en sortir. Ce-dernier était sorti du lit depuis une heure, dès que les premières lueurs eurent commencé à illuminer la chambre. S'il n'avait pas osé réveiller son compagnon lorsqu'il s'était levé, il ne prit aucune précaution avec les objets qu'il prenait et reposait, ni avec les tiroirs ou les portes de placard, pour être le plus discret possible dans la salle de bain, espérant que cela suffise à le tirer de son état léthargique. Namjoon ne frémit pas d'un pouce, mais son visage s'adoucit un moment lorsque la voix de Seokjin, amplifiée par l'exiguïté de la pièce, résonna dans la chambre alors qu'il s'était mis à fredonner une chanson. Cela ne le décida pas à se réveiller pour autant, si bien qu'en sortant de la salle de bain, bien apprêté pour la journée, Seokjin poussa un long soupir. Il regarda longuement le Master des Prodiges, dormant du sommeil du juste, à la fois agacé et attendri. Il se pencha sur lui et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

— N'oublie pas notre entretien avec Laurel dans une heure.

Mais Namjoon ne répondit pas. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'Alchimiste qui se résolut à le faire rouler sur lui-même pour l'allonger sur le dos.

— Ne me force pas à te mettre par terre. Je te laisserai dormir demain matin mais là ce n'est pas possible. Tu devrais le savoir.

Le Master des Prodiges grogna, enfin sorti de son sommeil. Il gardait les yeux fermés avec obstination. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Seokjin. Il grimpa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le ventre de son compagnon. Namjoon émit un râle étouffé, il ne s'était pas attendu à sentir un poids soudain sur lui. Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur la cuisse de Jin, se laissant aller aux caresses. L'Alchimie commença à parcourir le corps de son compagnon du bout des doigts.

— Tu es bien tendu, Master des Prodiges, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Namjoon pinça les lèvres tandis que Jin entreprit de se frotter à lui langoureusement, calant sa respiration sur la cadence qu'il imposait. Namjoon se crispa de plus en plus sous lui. Le pantalon en lin du Prodige guérisseur frottait contre son bas-ventre, sa peau plus sensible à ce niveau-là semblait prendre feu sous la friction. La sensation n'était pas si désagréable et il caressait encore et encore les cuisses de son compagnon qui sentait la chaleur émaner de ses mains malgré le tissu qui faisait barrière.

Au départ maître du jeu, Jin commençait à se laisser prendre à son propre désir. Il attrapa la main de Namjoon et déposa ses lèvres sur ses doigts avant d'y passer la langue et de les sucer avec un râle de plaisir.

— Seokjinnie… murmura Namjoon de sa voix rauque, le regard voilé par la luxure.

L'Alchimiste intensifia ses mouvements, dans un mime édifiant de l'acte d'amour, les paupières closes pendant qu'il appréciait lui aussi pleinement le contact. Namjoon allait pour le défaire de ses vêtements quand son vis-à-vis sembla sortir de sa transe soudainement.

— Je vois que tu es réveillé à présent, Master des Prodiges, susurra-t-il d'un air satisfait, constatant une raideur contre son entrejambe.

Sur ces mots, il sortit du lit, laissant un Namjoon hagard derrière lui. Il le ne laissa pas paraître, mais il lui avait fallu lui-même beaucoup de volonté pour se relever, traverser la chambre jusqu'au miroir et réajuster ses vêtements. Le corps engourdi sous la ceinture, Namjoon avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il vivait, presque horrifié.

— Pas tous les démons obscurs, Saint Prodige Seokjin, je…

— Il a disparu Seokjinnie ? répondit son compagnon avec amusement. Je t'avais prévenu. On a un entretien, on doit finir de le préparer. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Le Master des Prodiges laissa échapper un long soupir. A présent qu'il était complètement réveillé, il ne pouvait plus rester au lit par caprice. Il attendit seulement que son corps refroidisse avant de se lever pour se préparer et s'habiller. Il jeta un regard noir à Seokjin au passage et ce-dernier lui répondit par un rire victorieux.

— Tu me paieras ça, Saint Prodige Seokjin.

— J'y compte bien, Master Prodige Namjoon.

Jin ouvrit la chambre en sifflotant.

— On se rejoint au labo, dit-il gaiement.

Il partit en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

**xXx**

Hoseok traversait le parc à grandes enjambées. Le ciel rosé se tintait de bleu, la plupart des Académiciens étaient en train de se réveiller et partaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans le réfectoire. La journée s'annonçait aussi tranquille que les jours précédents. Aucune activité démoniaque n'avait été signalée depuis des semaines. Il longea le sentier arboré qui descendait jusqu'au mausolée. Il aurait pu aller plus vite s'il l'avait voulu, mais il n'y avait aucune urgence, il n'était pas pressé.

Il regarda longuement la façade du bâtiment qui avait été refaite deux ans auparavant. Un soin quotidien était appliqué pour que celle fois il ne paraisse ni abandonné ni oublié. Les gravures et bas-reliefs étaient encore plus saillants que par le passé, la pierre plus blanche que jamais épousait les premiers rayons du soleil. Pas besoin de posséder une clé pour déverrouiller la porte, alors Hoseok l'ouvrit solennellement.

Cet endroit… lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter, il ne s'y aventurait pas. Ces pierres dégageaient une aura pesante, les souvenirs étaient encore trop brûlants dans son esprit et dans son cœur. La douleur, la déception, l'amour, le chagrin. Il ferma les yeux, presque comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une prière. Il était là, au beau milieu de la pièce circulaire, le tombeau blanc de celui qui fut appelé Lucifer. La statue ailée qui surplombait l'épais socle de la sépulture était apaisante. Hoseok était toujours frappé, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, par la finesse des traits de son visage et leur parfaite ressemblance avec ceux de Taehyung, qui reposait là. Le cœur du Maître d'armes se serra un instant, et en même temps un sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Bonjour Tae, dit-il simplement. Je cherche qui tu sais. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas loin.

Il fit quelques pas et aperçut enfin un corps allongé sur un des bancs en pierre éparpillés dans le mausolée. Jungkook était endormi dans une position bien peu confortable qui lui permettait de loger sur la surface froide et étroite du banc. Il portait son uniforme de tous les jours, et n'avait emporté ni coussin ni couverture pour lui permettre de passer une nuit agréable dans ce lieu austère, de pierre et de marbre. Hoseok soupira longuement. Il n'était pas surpris, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il était simplement attristé de constater que le plus jeune des Prodiges n'écoutait aucun conseil de ses aînés concernant son habitude à déserter son lit, non plus pour les chambres de ses conquêtes comme il en avait l'habitude quelques années auparavant, mais pour le mausolée.

Le Maître d'armes se pencha doucement sur lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

— Hey, garnement, tu ne devrais pas dormir ici.

— Fiche-moi la paix, répondit Jungkook d'une voix pâteuse.

— Ne m'oblige pas à te porter jusqu'à ta chambre.

Et comme Jungkook ne paraissait pas vouloir sortir de son état léthargique, Hoseok fit ce qu'il put pour le hisser sur son dos. Le jeune Prodige n'émit aucune forme de résistance, pas même une légère plainte. L'Elementi de métal se tourna vers la statue.

— Me permets-tu de l'emmener ? Cet idiot risque de tomber malade à force. Ne m'en veux pas. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

Le visage trop parfait de la statue resta impassible, cependant Hoseok sembla ressentir une réponse de sa part.

— A bientôt Tae, je viendrai te voir plus souvent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il sortit du mausolée sans plus attendre, et une fois à l'extérieur, il utilisa sa vitesse de Corpuri à son maximum pour retourner aux dortoirs de l'Académie sans que quelqu'un ne remarque l'état de Jungkook endormi sur son dos. Les Académiciens qu'il croisait étaient trop occupés à discuter entre eux et vivre leurs habitudes quotidiennes pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un passait près d'eux à une vitesse à peine perceptible. Il ne s'arrêta enfin qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre du plus jeune des Prodiges. Il entra avant qu'on ne le voie et déposa son cadet le plus délicatement possible sur le matelas. Jungkook émit une plainte mais il ne bougea pas et laissa Hoseok le préparer pour le glisser dans ses couvertures.

Le Maître d'armes profita de la quiétude de la chambre pour détailler le visage du jeune homme. Il avait grandi en deux ans. Mûri, même. Il avait gardé un peu de ses traits juvéniles, mais il avait la mâchoire plus marquée, les traits un peu plus durs. Ou peut-être était-ce l'épuisement qui redessinait son visage de manière abrupte. N'avaient-ils vraiment pas vu qu'il n'avait jamais fait son deuil depuis la perte de Taehyung ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, garnement ? soupira Hoseok en lui caressant la joue.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et il fut à peine surpris de voir Jimin et Yoongi entrer dans la chambre. L'Elementi de métal comprit en un seul coup d'œil sur le couple qu'il venait de l'extérieur, une aura lumineuse les entourant tous les deux. Ils avaient utilisé leurs pouvoirs de manière optimum. Mais malgré le bien-être qu'ils pouvaient ressentir physiquement après une séance d'entraînement enrichissante, leurs visages étaient assombris par l'inquiétude.

— Il était encore _là-bas_ ? demanda l'Elementi d'eau dans un murmure.

— Précisément là-bas, acquiesça Hoseok.

Yoongi se pencha sur le lit et posa sa main sur le front de Jungkook. Ses iris d'ordinaire couleur café prirent une teinte violette intense, presque lumineuse. Il entrait dans les rêves du jeune homme. Jimin et Hoseok l'observaient anxieusement, incapables de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ils ne pouvaient que constater le froncement des sourcils du Mage. Après une minute qui sembla durer une heure, il retira sa main et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur chaleur brune.

— Il ne dort pas, il est assailli par les souvenirs, dit-il simplement.

— Ses souvenirs ? s'étonna Hoseok.

— Au bord du lac… hésita-t-il.

Yoongi se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Les paupières de Jimin se baissèrent : il comprenait trop bien ce que voulait dire son compagnon. Il s'accroupit au chevet de Jungkook et lui prit la main. Il la sentait trembler entre ses doigts.

— Tu es en train de te rendre malade, Jungkookie. Ne laisse pas ces souvenirs te dévorer. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Laisse-nous t'aider.

— Je l'ai tué, Jiminie. Je sens encore son sang sur ma main.

La voix du Génie des Prodiges était à peine perceptible. Il était conscient de ce qui l'entourait mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas sortir de ces souvenirs qui le hantaient comme s'ils avaient eu lieu la veille. Il se tourna sur le côté et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.

— Laisse-nous t'aider, implora Jimin une nouvelle fois.

C'était comme si Jungkook se laissait volontairement consumer par ces images. La main de Jimin dans la sienne ne parvenait pas à le faire revenir à la réalité. De mémoire de Prodige, il n'avait jamais fait une telle crise depuis ces événements tragiques. Il avait paru pourtant bien parti pour se relever de cette perte le jour-même de l'enterrement de Taehyung. Il allait et venait régulièrement au mausolée, mais il revenait toujours dans sa chambre avant le lever du soleil. Progressivement, il assistait de moins en moins aux cours et participait peu aux entrainements des Prodiges. Mais il faisait tout de même acte de présence de temps en temps et personne ne lui reprochait son air absent. Ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider, Yoongi posa de nouveau sa main sur son front, le faisant plonger dans un sommeil dépourvu de rêve. Puis, les trois Prodiges le laissèrent, dépités, impuissants. Il allait falloir en discuter sérieusement avec Namjoon et Seokjin.

**xXx**

Seokjin était tranquillement installé derrière son bureau, triant quelques dossiers laissés là la veille, attendant que Namjoon vienne le rejoindre. Il avait mis son habituelle blouse blanche par-dessus son uniforme de Prodige. Enfin la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et le Master des Prodiges apparut devant ses yeux. Un sourire non dénué de sens se dessina sur le visage de l'Alchimiste tandis que Namjoon le dévisageait avec intensité. De fines lunettes sur le nez, Seokjin avait une véritable aura de professeur sérieux, contrastant avec son attitude dans leur chambre, et cela suffit à faire rougir son compagnon.

— Bien réveillé, amour ? demanda-t-il.

— Ne commence pas à me chercher, Alchimiste, répliqua Namjoon, les joues en feu. On l'écrit ou non ce bilan ?

— J'ai failli attendre, répondit Seokjin sur un ton faussement piqué.

Le Master s'approcha du bureau pour se garder une contenance et aborder le sujet avec sérieux et responsabilité. Il se mit à côté de Jin qui sortit une fiche à remplir qui leur avait été donnée par le Directeur de l'Académie. Leur mission était de la remplir succinctement avec l'état actuel des Prodiges.

« **Premier rapport bilan des Prodiges avant le Grand Tournoi.** »

— Et bien commençons, chacun notre tour, on donne son avis sur l'un de nous, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon bilan, je prendrai note, et vice versa. Est-ce que cela convient au Master des Prodiges ?

— Tout à fait…

Namjoon retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque la main de son compagnon se posa sur ses fesses.

— Alors… pour Seokjin, dit-il rapidement. Ma foi une très bonne recrue.

Le jeune homme grommela intérieurement. D'habitude, son cerveau était plus éclairé et précis, alors qu'en cet instant il lui paraissait éteint, incapable de formuler quelque chose de maîtrisé et objectif.

— Mais encore ? pressa Seokjin sur un ton amusé.

— Veux-tu garder tes mains pour toi ?

— Tu m'as l'air fatigué encore, Master des Prodiges, assieds-toi donc sur mon fauteuil.

Sur ces mots, l'Alchimiste se leva et força Namjoon à prendre sa place. Il ne le laissa pas tranquille pour autant puisqu'il s'installa aussitôt sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras.

— Est-ce que je suis digne de mon statut ? demanda-t-il une voix doucereuse.

Namjoon avait abandonné. Le voir si désirable, si tentateur, de bon matin avait totalement annihilé sa motivation pour accomplir son devoir de Master des Prodiges. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Seokjin et l'embrassa avec envie. Exactement ce qu'attendait son vis-à-vis qui lui rendit son baiser, à lui en couper le souffle.

— Si Laurel se pointe, je dirai que c'est de ta faute.

— Tu m'as l'air bien désemparé, ironisa Jin alors que les lèvres de son compagnon s'égaraient le long de son cou.

— Tu es… un expert dans ce que tu fais, commença Namjoon d'une voix rauque.

— Il n'y a pas de doute.

— Tu es essentiel à la cohésion du groupe.

— Surtout à la cohésion de notre lit.

— Tu as su rebondir après tes blessures, te relever plus puissant qu'avant avec de nouvelles capacités.

— Tu veux les tester ? demanda malicieusement Seokjin en entourant son visage de ses mains.

— C'est toi qui m'as réveillé à l'aube pour qu'on TRAVAILLE sur ce bilan, rappelle-toi.

— Mais tu es si mignon au réveil, instinctivement je n'ai plus eu envie de travailler. Prends-moi plutôt sur le bureau.

— Tu es cinglé…

Mais le sourire de Namjoon et la lueur dans ses yeux signifiaient plutôt que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit avant même que son amant ne l'évoque. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

— Tu es un atout exceptionnel, Seokjin. Et je suis sérieux.

— Je sais, répondit Jin en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Il laissa Namjoon écrire son paragraphe qui reprenait tous ses éloges. C'était à son tour à présent de faire le bilan du Master des Prodiges.

— Il est puissant, énuméra-t-il en passant une main sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon qui sursauta à ce contact. Brillant stratège, le signe leader du groupe. Il va tout défoncer au tournoi.

— Ça c'est certain oui, sourit Namjoon. Mais ne le formule pas comme ça.

Seokjin fit la moue. Il dut se retourner pour noter sur la fiche son point de vue objectif sur Namjoon en tant que Prodige. Cela n'était pas un exercice bien difficile, son compagnon étant sûrement le plus puissant des six en termes de force et de résistance. Il ne put empêcher un gloussement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Namjoon se glisser par-dessous sa chemise, lui caressant le dos à même la peau.

— Maintenant tu dois évaluer Yoongi tout en me tripotant, déclara Jin avec un sourire carnassier.

— Même pas je vais en rougir.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant pencher Seokjin sur le bureau. Ses mains se dirigeaient à présent sur la chair tendre de son ventre tandis qu'il lui mordillait le cou.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire sur Yoongi ? grommela-t-il entre deux baisers. Il nous écrase tous par la force de sa pensée. Au suivant.

— Je demande un vrai bilan du Master des Prodiges, trancha Jin en lui attrapant les poignets.

— Bon, soupira son compagnon en prenant le stylo. _S'il y a bien un Prodige avec une puissance inégalée et inégalable, c'est bien celui qu'on appelle « le Mage ». On peut se demander où est la limite de ses pouvoirs. Yoongi est un élément capital de notre groupe, de l'Académie, et du globe en général. Il sera primordial dans l'avenir de notre monde face aux Démons. _Est-ce que cela te convient ?

— Parfait, sourit l'autre avant de lui donner un baiser.

Satisfait, Seokjin s'assit sur le bureau, amena Namjoon à lui et l'emprisonna entre ses jambes au niveau de la taille.

— Gros malin, maintenant fais-nous un bilan sur Hoseok dans cette position.

— Facile. Notre maître d'armes est en constante progression, il est moteur au sein de l'équipe, que faut-il rajouter de plus ?

— Lui comme toi vous innovez dans votre spécialité, créant de nouvelles techniques, de nouvelles armes ?

— J'aime la beauté de ton cerveau. C'est sexy. Par contre cela fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas embrassé, je vais commencer à bouder.

Namjoon ne put s'empêcher de rire à cet éloge pour le moins inhabituel. Il obéit sans rechigner alors que Seokjin l'attrapait par le col. Ils en perdirent la notion du temps, trop occupés à plonger dans les sensations que leur procuraient chacun de leurs baisers. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas terminé leur bilan et bientôt Laurel allait passer la porte pour un rapide débrief avant l'annonce officielle du Grand Tournoi des Prodiges. Seokjin s'était bien apprêté pour rien. Il avait posé ses lunettes négligemment sur sa pile de dossiers, sa blouse était baissée jusqu'aux coudes et son amant avait entreprit de lui déboutonner la veste et la chemise. Même ses cheveux, habituellement coiffés avec attention, avaient leur lot de brin de folie. Ses lèvres étaient presque devenues rouges à force de jouer avec celles de Namjoon. Il avait perdu à son propre jeu dont il avait posé les bases au réveil, mais hors de question de le laisser paraître. Namjoon était tombé dedans sans grande résistance, il n'était donc pas non plus le vainqueur.

Il fallut bien cependant qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils devaient terminer de remplir le rapport avant l'arrivée de Laurel. Ce n'était plus bien long. Namjoon ne s'embarrassa plus avec les détails et nota directement ses observations sur Jimin. Il tendit enfin le stylo à Seokjin.

— Le cas le plus délicat est pour toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu formuleras ça sûrement mieux que moi de toute façon.

Le ton était devenu plus sérieux : la pensée d'évaluer Jungkook avait refroidi l'atmosphère.

— Je m'inquiète pour lui, murmura Seokjin en essayant d'arranger ses vêtements comme si son apparence dépareillée insultait le cadet des Prodiges. On ne peut pas nier son attitude dans le bilan et faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit un prétexte pour lui faire des remontrances.

— On ne peut pas non plus le couver, s'il ne se reprend pas maintenant, sa prestation au Grand Tournoi sera un carnage, il peut être rétrogradé, et les missions en extérieur peuvent être compromises. Cela ne me fait pas plaisir non plus, ajouta Namjoon avec tristesse et fermeté.

— Dans quel état serais-tu si tu me perdais ? demanda l'Alchimiste d'une faible voix.

Namjoon ouvrit la bouche mais il ne trouva aucune réponse à donner. Il se souvenait seulement de la douleur qui avait transpercé son cœur lorsqu'il avait vu son compagnon être propulsé dans les gravats, lorsqu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre à son chevet en attendant qu'il se réveille sans savoir s'il pourrait s'en remettre complètement. Cette peur était gravée en lui. Peut-être avaient-ils trop négligé le fait que, si eux avaient perdu un ami, Jungkook avait perdu son premier amour.

— Nous allons l'aider, dit-il enfin. Mais pour cela il faut aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se ressaisir.

Seokjin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il réfléchit longuement à la formulation de son évaluation avant de la poser sur le papier. En la lisant, le Master des Prodiges hocha la tête positivement. Le rapport était terminé.

« **Premier rapport bilan des Prodiges avant le Grand Tournoi**

**SEOKJIN** : Expert alchimiste qui a su révolutionner son domaine avec des idées novatrices. Essentiel à l'Académie et dans la cohésion du groupe. Ses progrès sont phénoménaux depuis son accident au point d'avoir acquis un nouveau pouvoir.

-_Namjoon_-

**NAMJOON** : Inégalable en termes de puissance physique, le Master des Prodiges est un maître de la stratégie. Aucun doute quant à ses résultats lors du tournoi. Namjoon est un élément fort pour le groupe et sa cohésion.

-_Seokjin_-

**YOONGI** : S'il y a bien un Prodige avec une puissance inégalée et inégalable, c'est bien celui qu'on appelle « le Mage ». On peut se demander où est la limite de ses pouvoirs. Yoongi est un élément capital de notre groupe, de l'Académie, et du globe en général. Il sera primordial dans l'avenir de notre monde face aux Démons.

-_Namjoon_-

**HOSEOK** : On ne trouvera pas meilleur maître d'armes à l'Académie, Hoseok est en constante progression et ne souffre d'aucune baisse de régime. Il fait partie des moteurs du groupe en proposant ses innovations dans les techniques et les armes de plus en plus efficaces contre les créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous.

-_Seokjin_-

**JIMIN** : L'évolution de Jimin ces deux dernières années a été la plus impressionnante de tous les Prodiges. Il a su rebondir après les événements tragiques et ce gain de confiance en soi a augmenté la puissance de ses pouvoirs. Cela promet une démonstration phénoménale lors du tournoi.

-_Namjoon_-

**JUNGKOOK** : Les événements d'il y a deux ans ont fortement marqué le groupe et particulièrement Jungkook. Si cela n'avait pas été évident au départ, aujourd'hui on ne peut plus fermer les yeux sur l'absence du Génie des Prodiges à la plupart des entraînements collectifs. Il est difficile de juger son niveau à l'heure actuelle, mais Jungkook n'a pas acquis le titre de Génie des Génie dans le vent, le groupe croit en lui.

\- _Seokjin_\- »

Seokjin posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Namjoon, laissant échapper un long soupir.

— Cette fois j'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de rein pour me changer les idées.

— Et les gens disent que le romantisme est mort…

— Attention, amour, si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais ce sera moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

— Tu es celui qui m'a chauffé au réveil, je t'avais dit que tu en paierais les conséquences, répliqua Namjoon en lui dégrafant le pantalon.

— Je ne demande que ça depuis tout à l'heure. Parfois tu es lent du cerveau.

Namjoon était sur le point de retirer le pantalon d'un coup sec quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et coupés courts. Le Directeur de l'Académie se paralysa d'effroi devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sur le bureau. Namjoon et Seokjin s'était aussi pétrifiés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia-t-il, bêtement.

— On joue aux échecs, répondit Jin du tac-au-tac avec un sourire innocent.

— A ton avis, est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec ta femme ? répliqua Namjoon en essayant discrètement de reboutonner le pantalon de son compagnon.

— Tu ne me vois pas la soulever sur mon bureau à ce que je sache. Je dois vous laisser ou bien nous allons faire ce qui était prévu ?

Les deux Prodiges pris la main dans le sac furent contraints de se séparer, arrangeant leurs vêtements pour paraître un minimum sérieux. Seokjin remit ses lunettes et s'éclaira la gorge.

— Et bien on va s'y mettre tout de suite.

**xXx**

Jimin, Hoseok et Yoongi avaient pris le temps d'avaler leur petit-déjeuner au réfectoire avant d'attendre dans le couloir devant le laboratoire de Seokjin que l'entretien avec le Directeur de l'Académie ne se termine. L'air embarrassé, ils n'avaient pas pu discuter ensemble de ce qu'ils devaient dire au Master et à l'Alchimiste. Pour faire passer le temps, Yoongi avait donc raconté dans les détails l'entraînement de Jimin sur le lac. Jimin avait rougi de recevoir autant d'éloges, mais surtout il aimait beaucoup voir le visage de Yoongi s'illuminer avec tant d'innocence.

Mais à présent, devant la porte close du laboratoire, la tension était revenue. Puis, enfin, Laurel en sortit, surpris de voir les trois autres Prodiges patienter solennellement.

— Où est Jungkook ? demanda-t-il.

— Il se repose, répondit Hoseok.

Laurel soupira longuement. Après son entretien avec Namjoon et Seokjin, il comprenait à peu près pourquoi.

— Qu'il se repose bien alors.

Le Directeur partit enfin, et les trois Prodiges entrèrent dans le bureau sous les yeux étonnés des deux autres, qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à les voir arriver. L'ambiance était pesante.

— Quelque chose de grave s'est produit ? demanda Seokjin.

— Jungkook ne va vraiment pas bien, commença Jimin.

— On le sait, soupira Namjoon.

— C'est plus grave qu'on ne le pensait, reprit Yoongi avec gravité. Il se laisse ronger par les souvenirs et si on laisse faire on risque de le perdre. Le Tournoi, les missions, notre objectif sacré de lutter contre le Monde d'En-Dessous… Je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil profond mais on ne peut plus fermer les yeux.

— On le sait, répéta le Master des Prodiges en croisant les bras. Laurel vient de nous dire que le Grand Tournoi sera décisif sur son avenir.

— C'est le dernier de nos soucis qu'il soit sanctionné ou pas pour son détachement à ses obligations, fit Hoseok, fermement. Le problème n'est pas qu'un Prodige est en train de faillir à son devoir. On est en train de s'apercevoir qu'un ami très cher n'a toujours pas fait son deuil après avoir perdu…

Il se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

— Bien sûr que nous allons l'aider, assura Seokjin. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que…

Trois coups de sonneries résonnèrent dans toute l'Académie. La voix de Laurel intervint peu après, annonçant le grand événement de l'année :

« _Le Grand Tournoi des Prodiges se déroulera dans deux mois à partir de ce jour. Les volontaires souhaitant se faire évaluer auront deux semaines pour remplir les bulletins d'inscription. La salle d'entraînement sera ouverte en dehors des heures de classe pour les volontaires qui seront exceptionnellement autorisés à manquer quelques cours pour la préparation au Tournoi. Pour plus d'informations, veuillez contacter le secrétariat ainsi que les tuteurs. Bonne chance à tous !_ »

**Grand Tournoi des Prodiges**

— **17:00** démonstration des Prodiges

— **18:00** évaluation des Saints volontaires

— **21:00** délibérations du jury


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2-**

**ELEMENTI**

**Maîtres des éléments**

**CORPURI**

**Maîtres du corps**

**SPIRITI**

**Maître de l'esprit**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_ Deux ans se sont déroulés depuis la mort de Taehyung, dans un geste de pitié et d'amour de la part de Jungkook. Le jeune homme ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de cet événement traumatisant et il n'arrive plus à prétendre aller bien._

_ Jimin de son côté, aidé de Yoongi, a développé ses pouvoirs de manière exceptionnelle. Il a mûri et officialisé sa relation avec le Spiriti._

_ Namjoon et Seokjin, eux, ont dû rédiger leur bilan sur les Prodiges en préparation du Grand Tournoi. Tous les deux ans, un grand événement s'organise au sein de l'Académie pour sélectionner les nouveaux Prodiges. Les anciens se doivent de présenter une démonstration exemplaire, tandis que les autres candidats passent différentes épreuves afin d'évaluer leurs capacités._

* * *

Toute l'Académie des Saints était en ébullition depuis l'annonce du Grand Tournoi. Ils l'attendaient tous avec impatience, beaucoup d'entre eux se préparaient déjà pour prouver leurs valeurs et être admis parmi les meilleurs en se voyant attribuer la marque « P » sur le dos de la main. L'amphithéâtre où devait se dérouler les épreuves n'était ouvert que lors de ces grands événements. Situé au nord-est du domaine à ciel ouvert, il avait été bâti sur le modèle des grands édifices de l'Empire romain, avec une forme elliptique. Il serait disponible pour les entraînements une semaine avant le tournoi uniquement, le temps de l'aménager selon un nouveau thème choisi par le Grand Conseil. Comme annoncé par Laurel, la salle d'entraînement des Prodiges, qui était la deuxième salle la plus grande dans le bâtiment principal, était ouverte à tous les candidats du tournoi sous condition d'inscription. Déjà l'administration croulait sous les formulaires, les jeunes Saints étant pour la plupart désireux de faire leurs preuves et d'impressionner leurs aînés.

L'attaque sur l'Académie deux ans plus tôt avait rappelé aux Saints que le Monde d'En-Dessous était une menace toujours vive, et le traumatisme avait engendré de nouvelles vocations. L'enseignement des Saints s'était renforcé, avec la volonté à présent de former des combattants, défenseurs de l'humanité. Ils devaient se tenir prêts à être attaqués à tout instant, cela signifiait également une nouvelle organisation du domaine de l'Académie, avec des sentinelles et des défenses mises en place par Seokjin et Yoongi.

Jungkook s'éveilla en fin de matinée, s'étirant de tout son long. Il avait manqué toutes les nouvelles du jour et ne paraissait pas inquiété par l'heure tardive. Il avait beaucoup dormi mais il ne se sentait pas reposé, comme à chaque fois qu'il traversait une période sombre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à la fenêtre, regardant sans vraiment le voir le parc paisible étendu devant lui. Il se sentait mieux, enfin, ce qui le fit sourire. La douleur reviendrait, toujours aussi vive, mais au moins il pouvait profiter d'instant de répits. Il se souvint s'être rendu au mausolée au coucher du soleil, attendant que le sommeil ne l'emporte tout près de là où reposait Taehyung. Parfois, il en ressentait le besoin, et ces derniers mois il le faisait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il n'arrivait pas à surmonter le manque, il en devenait presque drogué, une âme errante à la poursuite d'un souvenir dans une course sans fin. Le jeune homme se gratta la tête en soupirant. Il savait que ce qu'il traversait n'était pas normal et qu'en tant que Prodige cela avait affecté ses capacités. Il ne parvenait juste pas à trouver une solution.

— Comment tu te sens ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna avec surprise, ses longs cheveux suivant son mouvement. Il avait décidé de les laisser pousser, de changer de look peut-être et ne plus ressembler au gamin insouciant qui voulait se faire remarquer à tout prix, arborant fièrement son statut de Prodige talentueux, avec des pouvoirs exceptionnels et un charme qui s'attirait les faveurs de tous. Ce Jungkook n'existait plus, il en avait même honte. Il avait passé son temps à se pavaner dans l'Académie, à courir auprès des filles et des garçons, alors que depuis toujours Taehyung était à ses côtés. Combien de cœurs avait-il brisé ? Au moins un. Peut-être deux en comptant le sien. Apprendre à se détester était un concept qu'il avait maîtrisé en deux ans.

Hoseok s'approchait de lui avec un plateau-repas. Jungkook se disait qu'il était traité exactement comme un malade. Peut-être l'était-il. Il se souvint que son ami était allé le chercher au mausolée et il avait passé les heures suivantes à revivre ce jour fatidique. L'image de Yoongi et Jimin lui revinrent en tête. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant et leur épargner ce spectacle. Hoseok lui avait posé une question, et il se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. Il regarda d'un air absent le plateau posé sur la table dressée au milieu de la chambre : les plats avaient l'air appétissants mais il n'avait pas faim.

— Je me sens bien, dit-il machinalement.

Il savait que Hoseok avait compris qu'il mentait, mais il ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi il n'allait pas bien, alors il préféra employer la formule par défaut, celle qui ne soulevait aucune autre question. Son ami n'était pas dupe mais il n'insista pas, préférant s'asseoir à côté de lui pour admirer la vue avec simplicité. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux. Ils pouvaient apercevoir déjà beaucoup de Saints s'entrainer à utiliser leurs pouvoirs en groupe pour se préparer au Grand Tournoi.

— Seokjin ne sera pas aussi compréhensif que moi, fit remarquer Hoseok.

— Je sais.

— Tu vas devoir faire acte de présence à la prochaine réunion.

Jungkook soupira de mécontentement. Il ne pouvait plus fournir d'excuses pour éviter ses devoirs de Prodige.

— Nous voulons t'aider, tu sais, reprit le Maître d'Armes. On est une famille, on reste soudés.

— Je sais.

— Alors ne nous rejette pas comme tu le fais. Nous n'allons pas te juger. Il nous manque à nous aussi.

Le Génie des Prodiges se raidit. Même si Taehyung occupait ses pensées, il n'avait pas envie de parler de lui, même aux autres Prodiges, les seuls qui avaient gardé leur affection intacte à son égard, même après la révélation sur Lucifer. Il lui était difficile de continuer à vivre à l'Académie en sachant le Grand Conseil était toujours le même, vivant dans les mêmes locaux. Ils ne s'étaient jamais remis en question depuis ce jour, et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils profitent du Grand Tournoi pour refondre l'ordre des Prodiges et mettre en avant des Saints qui leur seraient fidèles. Par chance, Laurel était du côté des Prodiges actuels, et Namjoon n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire non plus. La lutte contre les positions archaïques du Grand Conseil était quotidienne. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Jungkook, il aurait fait exploser l'ordre hiérarchique, littéralement, mais Namjoon avait une autre méthode. Les Saints du monde entier étaient divisés entre ceux encore fidèles au Grand Conseil et ceux qui considéraient que le véritable pouvoir résidait dans les mains des Prodiges, et durant ces deux années, on avait pu constater une baisse d'influence du côté des bureaucrates en robe pourpres. Si les autres fêtaient ces changements comme une victoire, Jungkook restait amer. Personne n'avait payé pour les souffrances que Taehyung avait endurées. Il était hors de question pour lui de jouer la paix avec le Grand Conseil et il aurait voulu qu'ils partent en guerre contre le Monde d'En-Dessous. Namjoon et Seokjin avaient beau lui répéter, qu'en l'état, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une mission suicide, il n'en démordait pas. Cependant au bout de deux ans, il était épuisé moralement.

— Tu ne manges pas ? fit Hoseok.

— Non.

— Seokjin va te forcer.

Jungkook haussa les épaules. Comme pour le faire mentir, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Avec un petit rire, le Maître d'Armes l'aida à se lever pour l'amener jusqu'à la table. Au fond, le plus jeune des Prodiges était reconnaissant envers ses compagnons d'être si patients à son égard. Hoseok lui massait les épaules tout doucement tandis qu'il entamait son repas. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Seokjin entra dans la chambre à son tour, portant sa blouse blanche d'Alchimiste. Son premier geste fut de passer le doigt sous le menton de Jungkook pour lui relever le visage. Il le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'affection.

— Au moins tu es raisonnable et tu manges. Il paraît que tu nous as inquiétés de bon matin.

— Tout va bien.

Il se voulait rassurant mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas la mine lumineuse des beaux jours. Seokjin l'examina des pieds à la tête, vérifiant scrupuleusement l'état de ses yeux, et même de l'intérieur de sa bouche comme pouvait le faire un médecin. Jungkook se laissait faire docilement, à la fois agacé et reconnaissant envers l'Alchimiste. Il finit par poser la main sur le front du plus jeune des Prodiges, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

— Tu as vraiment besoin de revenir t'entraîner avec nous, ne serait-ce pour le simple fait d'être entouré de tes amis.

Jungkook haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. Il le devrait peut-être mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait le sentiment d'être devenu un fardeau, et cela devait se lire dans ses yeux car Seokjin lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Idiot, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Il le serra dans ses bras en l'enveloppant si fort, espérant lui faire comprendre combien il avait de l'affection pour lui. Mais Jungkook ne doutait pas de l'amour que lui portaient les autres Prodiges, il n'était pas certain de le mériter.

— Si tu ne viens pas à nous, c'est nous qui viendrons à toi, reprit Seokjin. Je ne te demande pas de suivre un entraînement intensif, juste reprendre le rythme.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Au fond, il ne voulait pas rester dans cet état, et il se promit de faire des efforts, ne serait-ce pour ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Hoseok et Seokjin le laissèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient leurs propres obligations de leur côté et ils avaient confiance en leur cadet pour revenir auprès d'eux plus tard dans la journée. Jungkook leur était profondément reconnaissant, il avait besoin de solitude quelques instants pour se préparer et commencer à faire sa propre introspection.

**xXx**

De son côté Seokjin était redescendu dans les salles de classes. En vue de la préparation du Grand Tournoi, les cours étaient modifiés, plus axés sur l'utilisation des pouvoirs et le rôle des Prodiges. En tant que Prodige lui-même depuis dix ans et enseignant titulaire, en plus d'être le maître Alchimiste de l'Académie, Seokjin était au premier plan pour préparer les candidats au tournoi à ce qui les attendait, notamment en pratique. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais rencontré de démons du Monde d'En-Dessous, mêmes de simples Nocifs. Les premières et les deuxièmes années n'avaient pas été présents lors de l'attaque de Lucifer et du massacre des élèves. L'histoire leur avait été racontée, par les professeurs comme par leurs seniors, encore traumatisés par les événements. En ce premier jour de préparation officielle pour le Grand Tournoi, il leur avait autorisé à poser toutes les questions qu'ils souhaitaient.

— Je vous rappelle que le titre de Prodige n'est pas un titre ronflant qu'on peut se permettre de porter avec orgueil et dédain. Cela implique que vous serez les premiers à vous rendre sur des lieux dévastés par les démons, en première ligne lors d'une bataille. C'est vous qui serez les cibles principales de nos ennemis. Être Prodige, c'est protéger les Saints et l'humanité au prix de sa vie. Il ne s'agit pas d'être le meilleur à l'Académie, d'avoir les notes les plus hautes, ni même de savoir utiliser ses pouvoirs à la perfection. C'est aussi se dévouer aux autres, avoir le courage de se battre contre des êtres capables de vous tuer. Je ne dirai pas que le quotidien d'un Prodige c'est la mort, mais c'est un aspect non négligeable. Demain les créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous peuvent remonter à la surface et attaquer l'Académie, ils l'ont déjà fait. Le danger peut surgir à tout moment. Si vous souhaitez devenir Prodiges en pensant ramener une médaille chez vos parents et vous pavaner dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas la peine de présenter votre candidature, car vous ne serez pas choisis.

Les académiciens le regardèrent avec attention. Ces mots sonnaient comme une évidence, mais cela n'avait pas été facile à entendre. Seokjin savait de quoi il parlait, car en effet, beaucoup des plus jeunes cherchaient à faire leurs preuves le plus tôt possible dans leurs études, et le titre de Prodige était prestigieux. Ils voyaient tous les avantages à gagner ce titre : les chambres individuelles, les cours adaptés, le respect de tous… mais ils en oubliaient surtout les responsabilités, et c'était du devoir de l'Alchimiste de les leur rappeler. Ils se montrèrent sérieux néanmoins durant toute la séance, posant les questions qu'ils souhaitaient, notamment au niveau des épreuves du tournoi. Seokjin leur raconta sa propre expérience, démontrant que, même si on ne possédait pas de pouvoirs aussi impressionnants que les Elementi, on pouvait devenir Prodige haut la main en prouvant que ses capacités pouvaient être un atout pour le groupe. L'Alchimiste maîtrisait la téléportation sur le bout des doigts et elle était utile pour se déplacer dans le monde, mais cela n'avait été pas un facteur déterminant pour gagner sa place au sein de l'élite. Ses dons de guérisseurs étaient supérieurs à la normale, il pouvait refermer les blessures les plus profondes, sa seule limite étant le cerveau humain, et il aurait très bien pu intégrer l'équipe médicale et en prendre la tête à un très jeune âge, cependant cela n'avait pas été son choix. Avant son arrivée à l'Académie, l'alchimie était optionnelle, un ancien art désuet, voire inutile comparé aux pouvoirs innés des Saints, mais il avait été déterminé à revisiter cette pratique. Il avait créé des formules uniques pouvant rivaliser avec les dons des Elementi. Cet aspect avait fait la différence lors de son examen au Grand Tournoi : mêler la téléportation qui le rendait imprévisibles à ses formules innovantes. Depuis, il l'enseignait aux autres élèves de l'Académie et l'alchimie était devenue une matière obligatoire et encouragée.

Faire la différence. Voilà le secret d'un Prodige.

Quand les questions dévièrent sur les responsabilités qu'ils allaient devoir endosser, Seokjin comprit que la plupart des élèves avaient trouvé leur vocation. Il nota dans son carnet qu'il devrait, à un moment ou à un autre, leur rappeler que tout le monde ne pouvait pas acquérir ce titre, que les places étaient limitées. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils n'étaient plus en paix, que le Roi-Démon s'était montré : les Saints ne pouvaient plus se reposer uniquement sur les Prodiges. Le Grand Conseil avait prévu de mettre en place un corps armé de Saints pour renforcer les défenses. Les volontaires allaient être appelés, ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisis pour être Prodiges, s'ils avaient encore la vocation de lutter contre les Démons, avaient encore cette possibilité, tout comme les anciens académiciens, aujourd'hui retournés à la vie civile. Seokjin trouvait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour évoquer cette armée, après tout, ils avaient encore deux mois de préparation.

Une jeune fille leva la main pour poser une nouvelle question. Les cheveux noirs, coupés au carré, elle faisait partie des premières années et comptait parmi les plus assidus. De ce que Seokjin se souvenait, elle était une Corpuri aux multiples talents. Elle avait la vitesse de Hoseok et presque une force égale à celle de Namjoon – après tout elle était encore en apprentissage. En plus de cela elle faisait partie des rares à pouvoir léviter. L'Alchimiste avait retenu cet aspect d'elle, car il avait toujours souhaité pouvoir voler.

— Je t'écoute Hwasa, lui dit-il.

— Pourquoi Lucifer avait-il paru si fort lors de sa première attaque il y a deux ans, impossible à toucher, même par vous, alors que lors de sa deuxième attaque il n'a pas réussi à vous blesser et s'est retrouvé à votre merci ?

Seokjin la regarda avec les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant que répondre. Pourtant cette question avait du sens, et lui-même se l'était posée avec les autres. Entre les deux attaques ils avaient amélioré leurs pouvoirs de façon non négligeable, mais la victoire avait été beaucoup trop facile. Ils ne s'étaient pas interrogés sur ce fait sur le moment, trop occupés avec Taehyung, à essayer de le comprendre, à apprendre la vérité sur les raisons de son existence. La période de deuil avait suivi et on s'attardait beaucoup moins sur les raisons d'une victoire que sur celles d'une défaite. Tout à coup, la réponse fut évidente et ne pas l'avoir compris lui perça le cœur.

— Quand Lucifer a récupéré ses ailes, et donc l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs démoniaques, sa puissance était extrême, comme on a pu le constater. Malheureusement nous n'étions pas prêts, ni physiquement ni mentalement, contrairement à notre deuxième confrontation.

Les élèves acquiescèrent en chœur, buvant chacun de ses mots. Les souvenirs rejaillirent dans la mémoire de Seokjin, les cris de douleur de Taehyung lorsqu'on lui avait arraché les ailes.

— Je pense que lui de son côté, il avait perdu beaucoup de puissance et de motivation à nous tuer. Il nous a infligé des blessures graves, je me souviens que Yoongi aurait pu mourir mais pas directement du fait de Lucifer. J'aurais pu succomber moi aussi, ou même être paralysé à vie, mais je me tiens debout devant vous aujourd'hui. Aucune de nos blessures n'étaient réversibles, et je pense qu'au fond de lui, ses sentiments à notre égard ne s'étaient pas éteints au moment où il avait récupéré ses ailes. Il a dû lutter contre eux, il s'est fait violence, mais lors de sa deuxième attaque, je pense qu'il n'avait pas la volonté de nous vaincre. Voilà pourquoi nous avons pu le mettre hors d'état de nuire aussi facilement.

Il baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'ancien Prodige avait-il su tout cela en se précipitant sur eux de cette façon ? Taehyung peut-être, mais pas Lucifer. Taehyung était celui qui les aimait, Lucifer était la personnalité démoniaque insufflée par le Roi du Monde d'En-Dessous après ses tortures et ses manipulations. Certains diraient qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, ce qui était vrai, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Les Prodiges avaient l'impression que personne à part eux ne comprenaient Taehyung, même Laurel, qui essayait pourtant, avait encore ses réserves le concernant. Avec Jungkook, ils s'étaient promis d'honorer la mémoire de leur ami disparu, mais au bout de deux ans, ils constataient que leurs efforts n'avaient pas fait évoluer grand-chose. Les Saints connaissaient l'histoire de la création de Lucifer, mais son nom restait marqué comme étant leur plus redoutable et cruel ennemi, celui qui avait fait couler tant de sang. Il n'était pas étonnant que les premières et secondes années présents devant lui avaient du mal à assimiler le fait que Lucifer se fût volontairement laissé vaincre alors qu'il avait causé un tel carnage quelques jours plus tôt.

— Il me faudrait plusieurs heures de cours pour vous parler de qui était vraiment Taehyung, conclut-il. Il reste un ami cher à mon cœur et une perte douloureuse pour les Prodiges en général. J'espère qu'il est en paix là où il est.

Il n'était peut-être pas prêt lui-même pour en faire un sujet de cours. Et les jeunes Saints ne l'étaient sûrement pas non plus. Personne ne prit la parole après cette question, et Hwasa sembla satisfaite de la réponse, bien que continuant à dévisager Seokjin avec curiosité. L'heure de classe était terminée, et l'Alchimiste avait d'autres élèves à s'occuper, cette fois sur sa spécialité. Il en soupira de soulagement.

**xXx**

Il était quinze heures quand Jungkook décida de sortir de sa chambre. Il avait mis son costume de Prodige, propre, bien repassé, il s'était longuement regardé dans le miroir, incertain de ce qu'il dégageait après une nuit passée dans le mausolée et une matinée à se morfondre. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux qui ondulaient légèrement, vérifia l'état de ses piercings aux oreilles, réajusta son col blanc… Il avait passé ces derniers mois à éviter toute forme de contact social avec les autres élèves, si bien que les premières années ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Il aurait voulu rejoindre les autres Prodiges, mais à cette heure-ci Seokjin, Namjoon et Hoseok devaient donner leurs cours, pendant que Yoongi et Jimin s'entraînaient dans leur coin favori, au lac. S'il n'avait pas peur de retourner à cet endroit, il les aurait volontiers rejoints, mais après sa crise de la nuit, il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable en faisant remonter de terribles souvenirs. La journée était belle, et il avait besoin de prendre l'air sous le soleil, cela lui ferait peut-être reprendre des couleurs. Il passa presque inaperçu dans le grand hall au milieu de tous les académiciens occupés à lire leurs notes, discuter entre eux du Grand Tournoi approchant avec excitation. Cela fit sourire Jungkook, après tout il avait participé au précédent tournoi en tant que candidat, il y avait quatre ans de cela.

En réalité, les Grands Tournois avaient lieu tous les deux ans, mais à cause des événements tragiques ayant suivi le retour de Lucifer, celui qui aurait dû avoir lieu à cette période avait été annulé. Le Grand Conseil avait préféré préparer le terrain pour une nouvelle génération plus consciente des risques qu'ils pouvaient prendre, ce qui était une sage décision selon Namjoon. Jungkook se refusait d'applaudir tout ce que pouvait proposer le Grand Conseil, même les bonnes idées, car à ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas plus honnêtes que les créatures du Monde d'En-Dessous.

Le jeune Prodige arriva dans la cour, occupée par des Saints, toutes années confondues. Le niveau minimum requis avant de pouvoir quitter l'Académie était de trois ans d'études, de ce fait la majorité des élèves étaient des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Ensuite, si le Saint désirait rester, il gravissait les échelons et devenait tuteur, pendant au moins deux ans, où il partageait son temps entre recevoir des leçons plus perfectionnées et enseigner eux-mêmes aux plus jeunes. Ensuite, il pouvait devenir enseignant titulaire. En théorie, Jungkook devrait être en quatrième année, comme tous les Saints de son âge. Comme il était entré deux ans avant l'âge légal, il était considéré comme tuteur, même s'il n'avait jamais enseigné lui-même, se contentant de suivre l'emploi du temps des Prodiges uniquement. Sa troisième année, il l'avait faite à dix-sept ans, il n'avait donc tissé aucune relation avec les Saints de son âge, en-dehors des quelques aventures qu'il avait pu collectionner à l'époque. Il en soupira de regret, mais son amitié avec les autres Prodiges était trop précieuse pour penser ouvrir son cœur à d'autres personnes. Un tintement de cristal le sortit de sa rêverie et il s'immobilisa devant le spectacle singulier qui était en train de se jouer devant lui, car une élève de quatrième année faisait une véritable démonstration de ses pouvoirs devant une foulée électrisée.

Elle était une Elementi de Glace, libérant son pouvoir, magnifique et dévastateur, sur la fontaine de la cour avec une maîtrise rare. Elle n'avait pas abimé le marbre sculpté, pas même une seule éraflure, mais elle jouait avec l'eau en lui faisant prendre des formes sublimes, c'en était presque de l'art. Jungkook ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher, émerveillé. Ses longs cheveux châtain, détachés et ondulés dans son dos, voletaient dans l'air frais créé par la glace, suivant chacun de ses mouvements quand elle animait son pouvoir. Un grand sourire illuminait son beau visage, montrant qu'elle s'amusait et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'efforts à fournir. Cela rappela à Jungkook l'époque où, lui aussi, aimait faire la démonstration de ses capacités avec fierté, presque avec arrogance. Puis son sourire s'évanouit : il connaissait cette jeune Elementi. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Evidemment qu'elle était toujours à l'Académie, mais ils s'étaient peu croisés en deux ans. Elle avait fait partie des élèves qui étaient retournés chez eux après la première attaque de Lucifer, ne revenant une fois que le danger était écarté.

A l'époque, Solar ne maîtrisait que l'eau, déjà d'une manière impressionnante, mais elle était dans la moyenne des Saints, peu pressentie pour rejoindre les meilleurs éléments. Après ce à quoi il venait d'assister, Jungkook n'était plus trop sûr de son niveau, et visiblement, elle se préparait elle aussi au Grand Tournoi. Il se souvenait surtout de sa douceur, de sa timidité. A dix-huit ans, elle n'aurait jamais osé se montrer en spectacle. Il avait très vite remarqué que cette fille qui avait son âge était discrète, attentionnée avec les autres, mais presque invisible, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Un sentiment de honte lui resserra le cœur. Des aventures sans lendemain, il en avait eu plein, et parmi elles, certaines ne s'étaient pas bien terminées. Il regrettait encore sa façon de traiter Jimin, cette relation d'amitié privilégiée qui n'avait plu qu'à lui, mais son camarade Prodige n'avait pas été le seul à entretenir avec lui des rapports réguliers. Pendant quelques semaines, Solar et lui avaient beaucoup flirté au point de finir dans le lit, ou dans un cagibi à l'abri des regards. Jungkook avait toujours été clairs avec ses amants, hommes et femmes : il ne s'attachait pas. Cependant cela n'empêchait pas son partenaire de s'attacher en retour et d'en attendre plus de lui qu'il n'avait prévu, et il n'avait jamais su mettre un terme à ces relations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Jimin en avait énormément souffert, et même si Jungkook avait répété à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait pas donné de faux espoirs, que ce n'était pas un crime de profiter de sa sexualité sans attaches, à présent il le regrettait amèrement. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il changerait tellement de choses, à commencer par profiter de Taehyung le plus possible et ne pas gâcher l'amitié de Jimin à son égard.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment excusé auprès de Solar, il avait juste arrêté de la fréquenter, sans plus d'explication, flirtant avec d'autres de temps en temps avant de se rendre compte que, depuis longtemps, la seule personne qu'il désirait vraiment était l'une des rares qu'il n'avait jamais osé toucher.

— Tiens donc, fit Solar qui avait remarqué sa présence. Tu es enfin sorti de ta tanière pour rejoindre le commun des mortels ? On ne te voit plus beaucoup.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Jungkook d'une petite voix.

Les autres Saints s'arrêtèrent dans leur entraînement, surpris par la présence du fameux Génie des Prodiges. Les plus jeunes le connaissaient à peine, ne l'ayant aperçu que très rarement. Jungkook ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec tous ces regards sur lui. Il pouvait ressentir leur jugement à son égard, le jeune Prodige arrogant qui avait changé du jour au lendemain après avoir eu une relation avec le démon tant craint par l'Académie.

— Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? demanda Solar.

A en juger par son expression et le ton de sa voix, la « présence » du Prodige n'était pas un « plaisir » pour elle. Il y avait comme une lueur de revanche dans ses yeux, et Jungkook savait qu'elle avait très mal pris la fin de leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, au moins à Jimin il avait fourni des explications, il s'était montré le plus doux possible, il s'était même excusé, alors qu'il avait tout simplement jeté la jeune femme comme si elle avait été un mouchoir usagé. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre vie, et pourtant, alors qu'il avait pris la décision de sortir de nouveau, son passé lui envoyait une claque en pleine figure.

— J'espère que ma démonstration te plait, reprit-elle avec fierté.

— Beaucoup, répondit Jungkook avec sincérité. Avant que tu t'apprêtes à me dire ce qui te démange actuellement, est-ce qu'on peut aller discuter en privé ?

— Pourquoi faire ? trancha-t-elle en feignant la surprise. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme venait voir venir le piège dans lequel il s'était engouffré. Il ne pouvait plus en sortir.

— Fais attention à ta position en tant que Prodige, petit génie, tu sais que tu peux la perdre dans l'état où tu es.

Elle prit un malin plaisir à lancer un jet de glace à quelques centimètres de Jungkook qui ne bougea pas. Elle cherchait sûrement à le provoquer en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de manière aussi spectaculaire qu'elle. Cela semblait beaucoup amuser Solar, alors que lui, il était tétanisé.

— Tu parais bien désespéré et fade pour quelqu'un qui a couché avec tout le monde ici incluant Lucifer lui-même, ajouta-t-elle avec cynisme.

Le corps de Jungkook se mit à trembler. Les autres Saints étaient en train de se murmurer des choses entre eux, faisant flotter dans l'air un bruit semblable au sifflement d'un serpent. Il avait oublié qu'ils ne voyaient pas sa relation avec Taehyung de la même manière que lui. Taehyung était Lucifer. Lucifer était un démon cruel, l'ennemi des Saints. Coucher avec un démon ne valait pas mieux que la trahison dans leur mentalité. Retourner dans sa chambre en courant était tout ce dont il avait envie. Il jeta un regard noir à Solar, il comprenait son amertume et sa colère, mais elle avait été beaucoup trop loin. Personne n'avait le droit de mentionner Taehyung de cette façon et de juger la relation qu'ils avaient pu avoir, parce que personne ne faisait l'effort de comprendre la véritable histoire derrière Lucifer et de combien cela avait été douloureux pour Jungkook de le voir mourir deux fois. Il ferma les poings et des éclairs vinrent danser autour de ses mains. Le sourire de Solar s'effaça. Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait pas la force de se battre, alors il se força à se détendre et baissa les yeux d'un air abattu.

— Comme tu veux, dit-il d'une voix brisée avant de retournée dans le bâtiment.

Il ne vit pas l'expression horrifiée qu'elle prit, comme si elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait été cruelle.

— Jungkook ! appela-t-elle en vain alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Mais le Prodige ne se précipita pas dans sa chambre comme son instinct le lui dictait et il se rendit directement dans la salle d'entraînement. Même s'il devait être seul, autant s'occuper en réactivant ses pouvoirs et se préparer pour ce maudit tournoi qui ne l'enchantait guère. Solar avait raison sur une chose : si sa démonstration n'était pas jugée suffisante, il pouvait perdre son titre. Il pourrait s'en moquer si les autres Prodiges n'étaient pas justement sa seule raison de se lever le matin, il ne voulait pas perdre ces liens, sinon autant se jeter dans le lac pour ne jamais en sortir. Une fois au milieu de la salle, il se sentait maladif. Elle fut pourtant son terrain de jeu pendant des années. La foudre et le feu qui furent ses alliés au point de ne faire qu'un avec eux avaient du mal à sortir de ses doigts. Il devait forcer, se concentrer pour arriver à faire naître une flamme dans la paume de sa main.

Il soupira de frustration en se frottant les mains devant son visage, les sourcils froncés, essayant de se rappeler les sensations de bien-être qu'il éprouvait quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Le feu dansait autour de sa main, timidement, puis disparaissait comme lorsqu'on souffle sur une bougie.

— Tu ne t'y prends pas bien, résonna une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, Jimin était appuyé contre l'embrasure, les bras croisés. Il ne portait pas son uniforme de Prodige, juste sa tenue d'entraînement entièrement noire. Il était pied nu, on aurait dit un elfe, avec ses cheveux gris, tout juste sorti de sa forêt, illuminant de grâce et de beauté. Il s'approcha de Jungkook et lui attrapa les mains pour les examiner.

— Elles sont froides, c'est comme essayer d'allumer une forge ayant passé des siècles dans une caverne sombre sans jamais avoir été utilisée. Tu dois réchauffer ton corps d'abord, réveiller tes muscles, retrouver ton agilité et ta rapidité.

— J'ai l'impression d'être un nouveau-né qui doit tout apprendre, marmonna le plus jeune des Prodiges.

— Je peux t'aider. Laisse-moi appeler Hoseok, et on va te rendre ce que tu as perdu.

Jimin lui souriait avec douceur. Cela ne rassura pas Jungkook pour autant, son sentiment de culpabilité après sa rencontre avec Solar lui obscurcissait encore l'esprit.

— Je suis désolé, Jimin…

— Arrête ça tout de suite, coupa-t-il sèchement. Je m'en suis remis, je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps. Combien de fois encore va-t-on avoir cette discussion ? Je vais chercher Hoseok, toi, enlève ta veste et commence à faire des étirements, je ne veux pas entendre d'autres excuses de ta part.

Sur ces mots, il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Jungkook remarqua qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit, comme si ses pas ne faisaient que le sol. Il était admiratif de l'évolution de Jimin en deux ans. Il avait pris la perte de Taehyung comme un électrochoc et s'était consacré à son entraînement sans relâche, avec l'aide de Yoongi. Il avait gagné en assurance et en puissance, il n'était plus le petit Prodige effacé qu'il était lors de temps plus paisibles. Pour lui aussi, le passé semblait être une autre vie. Jungkook obéit vite aux recommandations de Jimin en se séparant de sa veste et en entamant une série s'exercices de réchauffement. L'idée qu'il allait être supervisé par Hoseok et Jimin lui plaisait, et d'une certaine manière, elle était logique. Le Maître d'Armes maîtrisait la vitesse, comme lui, et Jimin le feu, ils étaient par conséquent les mieux placés pour l'entraîner à reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. La foudre viendrait toute seule avec le feu, tout était une question de reprendre confiance en ces capacités.

**xXx**

D'après Jimin, vouloir revenir tout de suite à son plus haut niveau était contreproductif. Jungkook n'était pas en état de se fixer un objectif trop élevé. Alors il commença par faire divers exercices physiques avec Hoseok pour retrouver son endurance. Le Génie des Prodiges avait toujours eu un don pour le combat au corps à corps, et sa vitesse lui permettait d'enchaîner les mouvements sans trop perdre de l'énergie. Cependant, pour un premier round d'essai, il finit rapidement en sueur alors que Hoseok n'était pas essoufflé. Jimin observait la performance avec nonchalance, la jambe droite levée et tendue contre le mur comme si de rien n'était. Jungkook lui avait toujours fait remarquer qu'il avait des jambes en coton, non pas parce qu'elles étaient faibles, ce qui était plutôt le contraire, mais parce qu'elles avaient la faculté de se mettre dans toutes les positions sans qu'il n'éprouve la moindre gêne. L'Elementi de l'Eau était tout aussi bien installé en faisant le grand écart qu'assis sur les bancs de la salle d'entraînement.

Il ne se permettait pas de commenter la performance de Jungkook face au Maître d'Armes, mais son visage impassible signifiait qu'il n'en perdait pas une miette et qu'il en toucherait deux mots plus tard. Pourtant il aurait dû savoir que Jungkook ne serait pas dans sa meilleure forme, il était celui qui avait conseillé d'y aller doucement après tout. Hoseok, lui, paraissait plus conciliant.

— Bouge un peu plus tes pieds, on dirait que tu fais du sur-place. Je peux ralentir si tu veux, le temps qu'on trouve un rythme qui te convienne.

— Non je pense qu'on peut continuer comme ça, répondit Jungkook en passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides pour les maintenir en arrière.

— Attends ! s'exclama Seokjin qui les avait rejoints au beau milieu d'une session d'échanges.

Il se leva du banc et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il s'approcha du cadet des Prodiges et commença à rassembler sa longue frange au-dessus de la tête. Il les attacha avec un élastique mauve, formant une houppette sur le sommet du crâne de Jungkook.

— Ce sera mieux comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Hoseok avait du mal à ne pas rire à son tour et l'Elementi de la Foudre hocha la tête en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas voir à quoi il ressemblait mais au moins il avait la vue dégagée.

— Courage petit génie, encouragea Seokjin. Je suis fier de toi.

Il retourna à sa place avec un grand sourire qui, effectivement, exprimait plus de la fierté que de la moquerie devant la coiffure du jeune homme. Jimin souriait lui aussi. Cela leur faisait du bien de se retrouver de cette façon, avec de la joie et non plus la peur de blesser Jungkook au moindre mot. Peu à peu, ce fut au tour de Namjoon et de Yoongi d'apparaître dans la salle d'entraînement, allant s'asseoir avec Seokjin tandis que Hoseok et le garçon à la houppette entamaient un dernier round d'échanges de coups en augmentant la vitesse. Ils savaient que Jungkook avaient été plus rapide par le passé, mais il avait tellement négligé son corps depuis ces derniers mois que le voir prendre les choses au sérieux était déjà une victoire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, c'en était fini de cette partie de son entraînement. Epuisé après tant d'efforts, il termina allongé sur le sol, la respiration saccadée, le visage inondé, mais avec le sourire. Namjoon et Seokjin l'applaudissaient, Hoseok lui serra la main en lui souriant, le félicitant d'avoir pris la décision de se prendre en main. Yoongi lui apporta une bouteille d'eau, lui aussi était heureux et fier, pendant que Jimin lui épongeait le visage avec douceur.

— Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi, j'espère que tu le sais. Et tu peux être fier de toi aussi. Tu n'es pas notre Génie pour rien. Je t'accorde dix minutes de pause avant que je ne prenne le relai.

Après ces mots, il s'éclipsa avec Yoongi tandis que Jungkook essayait de rassembler ses esprits. Il avait mal sur tout le corps rien qu'en pensant à l'idée de devoir se relever pour faire d'autres exercices. Il avait plus de craintes sur l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs d'Elementi. Quand Jimin revint, il s'était assis et avait déjà fini la bouteille d'eau. Sa respiration était redevenue normale, il avait essuyé l'excédent de transpiration, il était prêt pour suivre les directions de Jimin. Il se releva, sous les acclamations de ses aînés – qui furent rejoints par Yoongi, et plongea son regard dans celui de Jimin.

— Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

— Je pense que oui, compte tenu des circonstances, répondit Jungkook avec sincérité.

— À tout moment tu peux me dire d'arrêter, d'accord ? C'est ton premier jour, tu n'es pas obligé de te remettre à jeter des boules de feu à tout va au bout d'une demie heure.

Le plus jeune des Prodige acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jimin commença par lui montrer des mouvements lents et amples, ce qui faisait du bien après sa session avec Hoseok. Il ouvrait les bras, les faisait danser devant lui, caressant ses paumes entre elles. Il ferma les yeux, emporté par la cadence paisible imposée par son camarade. Cela ressemblait à un rituel de danse, Jimin avait l'habitude de le faire avant chacun de ses entraînements. Jungkook comprenait en quoi ces gestes étaient pertinents. Les éléments faisaient partie de l'essence même des corps des Elementi, comme s'ils avaient un autre flux qui circulait entre les systèmes sanguins et nerveux. Pour pouvoir les utiliser il fallait être en osmose avec son corps. Ils passèrent vingt minutes à faire des enchaînements similaires, ce qui pouvait ennuyer les regards extérieurs, mais les autres Prodiges paraissaient passionnés par le spectacle des deux plus jeunes qui effectuaient une longue danse hypnotique. Puis, Jimin estima qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

— Maintenant, dit-il, je veux que tu fasses apparaître une flamme dans le creux de ta main.

Jungkook parut incrédule, il savait très bien qu'il pouvait le faire puisque Jimin l'avait interrompu une heure plus tôt lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'entraîner tout seul.

— Ne réfléchis pas, fais-le, insista l'Elementi d'Eau.

Le cadet des Prodiges regarda sa main comme s'il se rendait compte de son existence. Il ouvrit les doigt et à peine avait-il pensé à se concentrer comme il l'avait fait alors qu'une flamme jaillit de sa paume, trois fois plus grosse que la première. Il sursauta sur le coup de la surprise, abasourdi que ce pouvoir venait de lui. Il en avait la gorge serrée, et il allait regarder Jimin en souriant lorsqu'une boule de feu s'apprêta à s'écraser contre son visage. Il l'évita in extremis et se tourna vers Jimin les yeux écarquillés. Au lieu d'être heureux en même temps que les autres, le jeune homme paraissait furieux, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi.

— Maintenant que tu as compris le système, Génie des Prodiges, tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses, déclama-t-il en venant le prendre par le col. L'entraînement de Hoseok paraîtra bien doux en comparaison de ce que je te prépare pour les jours à venir, il est hors de question de leur laisser une excuse pour te reprendre ton titre de Prodige.

Il attrapa la main de Jungkook où était marqué le « P ».

— Tu fais partie des nôtres, quoi qu'ils en disent. Tu es le Génie des Prodiges, même si aujourd'hui tu t'émerveilles devant une flammèche. Par amour pour qui tu sais, je ne te laisserai pas t'engouffrer dans ce monde obscur dans lequel tu t'enfermes. Je suis en colère contre toi, Jungkook, parce que tu n'as pas pensé à nous appeler à l'aide. Je suis en colère contre moi, parce que je n'ai pas su voir plus tôt que tu étais loin de te relever de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans.

Il tentait de cacher tant bien que mal la douleur dans sa voix.

— Nous allons y arriver, tous ensemble, reprit-il sur un ton plus doux. Tes pouvoirs sont toujours là, ils n'ont jamais disparu, et très vite tu retrouveras ta puissance d'antan. Mais parle-nous. Nous sommes une famille, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis dé… murmura Jungkook sans le lâcher des yeux.

— Ne t'excuse pas, coupa Jimin en prenant son autre main et en les serrant fort toutes les deux entre ses doigts. Ce ne sont pas des excuses que je veux, c'est ta promesse de t'accrocher à nous quand tu sens que tu ne vas pas bien, ta promesse que tu te battras.

Les autres restaient muets, pendus aux les lèvres de Jungkook. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que Jimin agisse de cette façon, excepté Yoongi qui souriait avec tendresse.

— Je te le promets, sourit le plus jeune. Mais laisse-moi juste te dire que je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

— On s'inquiétera toujours pour toi, idiot, tu restes un bébé inconscient.

Ceci marquait la fin de l'entraînement, de moins pour ce jour-là. Namjoon félicita Jungkook d'une tape sur l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur parce que le Master des Prodiges avait parfois du mal à contenir sa force. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire tous ensemble, et leur petit génie n'avait pas encore atteint un dixième de ses capacités réelles. Mais au moins, ils ressortaient de cette première session avec le sourire. Jungkook retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche, se changer et se reposer avant le dîner. Il se surprit cependant à ne pas vouloir rester enfermé encore plus longtemps, alors il sortit de l'Académie, empruntant un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il se retrouva devant la porte du mausolée. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'entrer. Peu de personnes osait s'aventurer à cet endroit. Seuls les Prodiges s'y rendaient régulièrement, et même si Jungkook trouvait cela injuste pour la mémoire de Taehyung, il était tout de même soulagé de savoir qu'il pouvait y aller sans avoir à affronter le regard des autres. Les mains dans les poches, il se planta devant la statue mortuaire.

— Bonjour mon amour, dit-il en fixant les yeux de marbre de Taehyung. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété la nuit dernière.

Evidemment il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il avait l'habitude. Cela le soulageait de pouvoir se confier à la statue.

— J'aimerais juste savoir si tu es en paix. Si les Cieux pouvaient m'envoyer juste un signe…

Mais le mausolée resta silencieux.

— Jimin m'a grondé aujourd'hui. Tu lui manques, mais contrairement à moi il en a fait une force.

Il sourit.

— Ne lui en veux pas, il a eu raison de se mettre en colère, tu aurais fait de même. Parfois j'ai juste envie de me noyer dans ce lac, d'autres fois, j'ai envie de réduire la chambre du Grand Conseil en cendres, il n'y a pas de juste milieu.

Sa voix se brisa mais son sourire grandit.

— A toi aussi, je te promets d'aller mieux.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. La main de Jimin se posa dans son dos.

— Je savais que je te trouverai ici, dit-il tout doucement.

— J'avais besoin de le voir.

— Moi aussi.

Jimin posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils se souvenaient du temps où ils avaient participé tous les trois au Grand Tournoi, quatre ans auparavant, encore insouciants de la vie qui les attendait. Qu'avait-il pu ressentir Taehyung à l'époque ? Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Ils avaient encore tellement de questions autour de Lucifer. Jimin s'avança pour toucher le marbre de la tombe avant de retourner auprès de Jungkook pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— On t'aime tant petit Génie.

— Je sais.

— On se retrouve au dîner, sourit l'Elementi.

Il n'y avait aucun quiproquo dans les paroles de Jimin, et Jungkook le savait. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui à présent était différent de ce qu'il avait éprouvé deux ans auparavant. Jimin pouvait lui dire « je t'aime » sans réveiller les blessures du passé. Son cœur avait été soigné et était à présent bien gardé entre les mains de Yoongi, et il avait réappris à aimer Jungkook autrement, comme un frère. Le plus jeune des Prodiges comprit qu'il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable à son égard et cela le motivait à réparer ses autres erreurs passées.

— Je t'aime encore tellement, je ne me sens pas prêt à tirer un trait sur toi. Un jour peut-être… Je vais être occupé avec le tournoi mais je continuerai à venir te voir.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux, puis il partit en direction du bâtiment principal et du réfectoire où l'attendaient les cinq autres Prodiges.


End file.
